The Honeymoon
by bnb007
Summary: Rocky and Adrian enjoy some romantic, quality time together after Rocky II ends


The Honeymoon

Everything had happened so quickly and Rocky and Adrian had made it through it all...getting married, having a baby, the rematch with Apollo, and moving into their dream home. Now that things had started to settle down, it was time for them to enjoy each other by spending some intimate time together on their overdue honeymoon trip. Rocky had brought up the wonderful suggestion of going to the Bahamas and Adrian was more than happy with that destination because all that really mattered to her was that she would be spending time with him.

Monday finally arrived and after kissing Rocky Jr. goodbye and making sure the nanny was all set with arrangements, they headed off to the airport to catch their mid afternoon flight. On the drive to the airport, Rocky couldn't stop talking about all the things he had planned and how excited he was to share this with her. Adrian couldn't stop smiling at the thought of how much time and effort he put into this and how happy she was that he would be all hers. They boarded the flight and took their seats in first class, an extra luxury Rocky decided would be nice to take advantage of since it would be a long flight. Once the flight took off, they shared a glass of champagne and a quick but deep kiss that showed just how much they loved each other. Adrian nestled in Rocky's arms, and put her head on his chest; it never ceased to amaze her how safe, warm, and loved she felt when he was holding her. Rocky put his head close to hers so he could smell the delicious aroma of her hair and feel her soft skin as he held her arms. They closed their eyes to take a nap, completely content being so close to one another.

Once arriving in the Bahamas they headed over to the hotel to check in. Rocky had reserved the suite, a room that was right on the ocean with large glass windows and the best amenities. The view was breath taking and the evening sky made the atmosphere even more romantic. After putting down their bags, Adrian hurried to the window to take in the beautiful scene and Rocky quickly joined her. As they embraced, Rocky seized the moment to express his love for this amazing woman by telling her how beautiful and precious she was and how lucky he was that she chose him forever.

As Adrian looked in Rocky's eyes, she remembered why she had fallen for him so quickly…he was sincere, compassionate, thoughtful, and gentle not to mention unbelievably sensual and physically strong . She had a flashback to their first kiss and how he saw her for who she really was and made sure to let her know how he truly felt about her…that first kiss! It took her breath away, made her hunger for that deeper intimate connection, gave her hope for love. Now here they were overlooking this amazing place and were all alone.

Rocky turned toward her and softly picked up her face and leaned in to kiss her. When his lips touched hers, Adrian felt that instant connection that told her he was the love of her life. Rocky began to deepen the kiss by angling his head and supporting Adrian's neck and shoulders. Rocky started exploring her mouth with his tongue and Adrian was quick to follow…Rocky never ceased to be amazed at how passionate and receptive she was. He began nibbling on her ear and slowly he moved to kissing and sucking the sensitive part of her neck. Adrian was in heaven…every time his lips dragged across her skin she felt this fire building lower in her belly. She started whimpering softly as the pleasure got too intense for her to hold in. Rocky responded by pulling her close against him so that she could feel how much he wanted her. Rocky moved back to kissing her on the lips, deeply and passionately, and slowly moved his hands from the arch of her back to the zipper on her blouse. Adrian was only partly aware that he had began unzipping her blouse because she was so intoxicated from his kisses that her hands had been rubbing against his shirt to find the muscles she knew were beneath it. Once her blouse was undone, he made a fluid movement where he untucked her shirt from her pants and slowly moved his hands inside her shirt and around to her front. Adrian needed more as her passion was starting to build quicker and quicker and she wanted to knead her hands in his back and feel his bulging muscles of his upper torso. Rocky sensed the urgency and quickly unbuttoned and dropped his shirt and Adrian let her blouse fall to the floor as well.

Adrian knew where this was headed…that intimate place where he would whisper in her ears how beautiful she was and take her flying in his arms on a straight path to heaven. Rocky quickly scooped her up and kissed her right away as he walked toward their bed. He carefully put her down and gave her several quick kisses on her lips to fuel deeper desires. He climbed over her and made a bridge so that he could see and have access to every inch of her. Rocky began whisper how much he loved her as he trailed more kisses down her neck until he got to the top part of her chest. He immediately started sucking and dragging his lips against the area as he got closer to her breasts. She whispered "Rocky, I love you so much." Rocky knew what she wanted to say but had trouble saying because she was so reserved…"I love you too. Does this feel nice?" Adrian managed to formulate the words from the recesses of her brain "It feels uhh so good." Rocky loved hearing her respond with pleasure…he knew how perfect they were for each other and sexually was no different. It was amazing how lovemaking felt with her...he was a whole person when they were that close and intimate. Adrian had that way about her that made him ache for her so deeply it hurt. He wanted to go further down her front but her bra and skirt were in the way. Before he would take those pieces off, he wanted to continue exploring her body. He moved his lips down to the part on her stomach below her bra and above her hips and gave her repeated soft, light kisses all over her stomach. Adrian couldn't take it because now he was moving lower…she knew what he was trying to do all too well and she wanted that bra off so he could take care of her breasts. She wanted that attention and whispered "Rocky, I…" Rocky knew she need him there so he quickly moved back up to her lips to kiss her while he tilted her a little so he could undo her bra clasp. She felt her bra melt away as he threw it to the side and he covered her by positioning himself above her and cradling her head as he continued kissing her. He went back to trailing kisses down her neck but this time, he moved his hands to her breasts and cupped them as he rolled her nipples in the palms of his hands. Adrian loved his hands on her breasts…that had ALWAYS been one of her favorite spots to have him focus on. She had wrapped her hands around his back and pushed her fingers deeper into his back as a signal to push his head down to where his hands were. Rocky knew exactly want she wanted. Her skin tasted like peaches and he wanted to suckle her breasts and their little pink tip. He surprised her by immediately putting one of her breasts in his mouth and sucking hard! Adrian couldn't help it but that feeling ripped through her so quick that her hips rose off the bed, her hands went right into his hair, and she let out a moan, "Ohhhhh…Oh my god!". He didn't stop for a second…he repeatedly kissed and sucked her breast hard and dragged his tongue all along the circular tip of her breast. She moaned louder and wrapped her legs around his lower legs. Rocky lightly took her nipple in between his teeth and gave it a very light tug. With the other nipple, he tweaked it between two fingers and Adrian nearly died…she needed Rocky completely inside of her because her fire was burning out of control. Rocky saw her hips rotate, almost begging for him and he was turned on from watching her react to his every manipulation. He went back to kissing Adrian's lips deeply and immediately took the opportunity to undo the buttons on his pants and pull down the zipper. Rocky followed by quickly undoing her clasp of her skirt and pulled it down in one fluid movement. Adrian had been letting out whimpers of pleasure which told Rocky she was ready. Rocky continued sucking her breasts as her lifted her lower torso to remove her panties. He slowly brought his hand down to her thighs and rubbed his finger tips over her mound to check that she was ready for him. Adrian's throat caught a bit when she realized what he was touching and how sensitive she was. All she could think about was how AMAZING he made her feel. Rocky massaged her outer opening and paid attention to the soft flesh of her clitoral hood. Adrian cried out with sounds of pleasure in Rocky's ear and Rocky whispered in her ear that he loved her and that he was going to take her flying now. She closed her eyes and felt him position himself over her as her started to slowly push into her. He filled her up so deeply and she felt her insides immediately tighten up around him. Rocky couldn't believe how quickly she accommodated him and he felt warmth and tightness that made it difficult for him to hold back and control himself. He kissed her lips repeatedly as he began a rhythmic routine of going deep and then leaning back. He knew exactly what to do to bring them close to the brink…in and out he moved as he picked up the pace and thrusted deeper with each move. He buried his head in her neck and she moaned louder as Rocky's body tightened and he released deep within her. Adrian felt this warm feeling and on his last thrust, they climaxed and expelled a sigh of pleasure together. Even after, he kept kissing her and telling her how wonderful she felt in his arms and she kept whispering how much she loved him. They laid together content and fulfilled from being one. Rocky smiled as he recalled how he had been able to please her and bring her to that powerful climax. He began to drift asleep as the aroma of her hair wafted to his head and Adrian closed her eyes, smiling and feeling protected and engulfed in his muscular arms. Two lovers perfect for each other in every way!


End file.
